The Second Korean War-WW3
I would like to state first off this is not gonna be realistic in any way and also no nuclear war but a few nukes may be dropped. I hope you enjoy this. July 2016 Tensions rise on the Korean Peninsula as North Korea continues more missile test. China doesn't support this but still supports North Korea. On July 16th 9:43 AM EST, North Korea test a Medium Ranged Ballistic Missile. The missile lands but not in water. The Missile lands on the island of Jeju, owned by South Korea. 75,290 South Koreans are killed and 100,000 more injured. North Korea claims this was a accident. USA, Japan, Taiwan, UK, SK, and Australia don't believe them and Sanctions North Korea. This makes North Korea's economy drop dramatically. This angers NK. On July 18th, 2016 at 11:54 AM, North Korea mobilizes and declares war on South Korea. South Korea also mobilizes and prepares for invasion. Japan and Taiwan joins the war immediately and starts sending troops to the Korean Peninsula. On July 22nd Seoul and a part of Northern ROK is captured. At the same time China prepares to join the war. They send messages to Mexico telling them that if they attack the USA they can get their Pre-Mexican-American War border. Mexico accepts. On the night of the 23rd Mexico get supplies from China and declares war on the USA. USA is shocked but then mobilizes and calls NATO. France, UK, Spain, Portugal, and Germany are the first ones to accept and sends a total of 20,000 troops to the USA. China declares war on South Korea, Japan, and Taiwan. This makes USA and NATO declare war on China and North Korea. The Battle of Pusan occurs as 120,000 DPRK troops face 95,000 South Korean Troops, 15,000 Japanese Troops and 5,000 Taiwanese Troops. DPRK burns down the city and they are able to push the Japanese back. China calls the Moscow Pact and they Declare war on NATO and allies sparking world war 3. This brings Iran, Pakistan, and others into the war. India, Australia, Philippines, Israel, Saudi Arabia, and Iraq joins NATO. August 2016 India and Pakistan are in a couple of heavy battles. It is hard for india as China are also invading from the north. Russia pushes deeply into Eastern Europe. In North America, Mexico has made some big advancements in the Southern U.S States. Houston is captured along with San Diego and Phoenix. USA launches Operation Merida. 120,000 U.S Forces invade the Yucatan Peninsula. With do defense, captures Merida and Cancun. Canada gives the USA 75k Troops. USA, Canada, and UK plan an invasion of Siberia. In the middle east, Iran pushes deeply into eastern Turkey and Iraq. Israel mobilizes and go through Saudi Arabia into Iraq. Turkey Makes Defensive Lines on the Armenian, Azerbaijan, and Georgian Borders in case of Russian invasion. USA orders Spain, Portugal, and Greece (Economy fixed) to push troops through turkey to attack Iran. September-December 2016 SK, Japanese, Australian, and British Troops push halt the North Koreans. China send 100k troops into Korea. Vietnam, Indonesia,and Thailand decide to join NATO forces. Vietnam with 3 Million reserves mobilize along with Indonesia. The begin invasions of southern China. India pushes Pakistani troops back a little. China and India both have 2 Million Troops fighting on their border. A stalemate occurs. In North America, Mexico manages to push the USA out of Yucatan, but USA makes some advancements in Texas and Arizona. Russian Troops have conquered Ukraine, the Baltic States, Most of Poland, Slovakia, Romania, Bulgaria, and Hungary. UK creates a new tank called the G-728 and makes a mass production of them with Germany and France. They are made with some of the strongest steel in the world and run off of water power. Israeli troops push Iran out of Saudi Arabia. Iberian, Greek, and Turkish Troops push them back a little. January-March 2017 In the USA, Mexico has reached Los Angeles and New Orleans. The Battle of Los Angeles occurs. 300k Citizens take arms and starts fighting the 150k Mexicans. USA had also send 80k Troops. The Citizens are basically guerrilla fighters. The Mexicans are slaughtered and are forced to retreat. Only 750 Citizens are killed. They are honored by the US Military and Government. In Europe about 3k G-728 Tanks are completes. They are first used in Prague, Czech Republic as Russia attempt to capture the city but is unsuccessful. But Poland has gotten fully captured and they Russian troops are pushing towards Berlin. In Southeast Asia, Vietnam troops are partially successful as they are a few stalemates with China. India pushes farther into Pakistan and reached the Indus River. Several Stalemates in the Korean Peninsula. USA forms an alliance with Central America and Brazil. The both Declare war on the Moscow Pact. Brazil sends 80,000 Troops into Central America. April-July 2017 These few months begin a turning point in the Third World War. The Battle of Berlin occurs. 475,000 NATO Troops face 450,000 Russian and Central Asian Troops. The Battle last 2 Weeks. Finally the NATO forces put Russia all the way back into East Poland. About 100,000 Troops are pushing into southern Mexico. USA pushes the Mexicans out of American soil. USA launches Operation Merida again and are successful. USA mobilizes 800k Troops and sends them into South Korea where Japanese, Taiwanese, and Korean troops makes heavy advancements. Vietnam breaks the Stalemate and head for Hong Kong and Macau. India breaks its stalemate with China and pushes into TIbet. Pakistan is nearly under full occupation when... BOOOM!! and explosion goes off in Mumbai and a mushroom cloud is seen. CNN and BBC news reports that Pakistan has launched a nuke into Mumbai, India. Killing 7.7 Million Citizens and injuring millions more. India is tempted to retaliate but USA and allies urge them not to because it would start a nuclear war. Pakistan is fully occupied. 1.5 Million Indian troops push into Iran. Portugal, Spain, Greek, and Turkey push Iran out of Turkey and makes more advancements. So does Israel, Saudi Arabia, and Iraq. August 2017-January 2018 SK and allies push North Korean and Chinese Troops to Seoul. A battle begins their. 200k Pro-NATO troops face 170k North Korean and Chinese Troops. The Pro-NATO troops successfully wins and pushes into North Korea. Vietnamese and Indonesian troops reach Hong Kong and the Taiwan Strait. India captures Tibet Region of China. Mexico is on its last legs as Brazilian, Canadian, Central American, and U.S forces capture most of Mexico and surround Mexico City. In Europe, Poland, Bulgaria, Romania, Ukraine, and Some Baltic States are Liberated. Russian troops are pushed out of Finland. Turkish troops and allies push deeply into Iran along with Israeli, Iraqi and Saudi troops. India pushes into east Iran. February-May 2018 Taiwan and Vietnam captures a lot of southeastern China. India pushes even deeper into China. Mexico City is Captured and Mexico Surrenders. USA invite Brazil and Central America to help in Operation Winter War. USA, UK, Canada, Brazil, and Central America launches operation Winter War in Siberia sending over 1.2 Million Soldiers and 6k Tanks. They are equipped with mass supplies. SK troops reach Pyongyang where the battle of Pyongyang occurs. But the North Korean troops stand down. Kim tells them to fight or they will be executed but they refuse. SK takes the rest of North Korea. Kim is captured in the Presidential palace trying to evacuate. He his put in a biggest SK prison and is on very tight watch. North Korea capitulates. SK troops and allies Invade Manchuria. Vietnam troops Capture Chongquing in the Battle of Chongquing. They Push for Shanghai. India has control over most of western China. The NATO forces march into Tehran and Iran is occupied. In Europe More countries are liberated and they take a lot of Russian lands. USA sends 300k Troops to Europe. June-October 2018 Shanghai is Captured by Taiwanese troops. SK liberated Manchuria and pushes for Beijing. India liberates inner Mongolia and also get more or central China. Operation Winter War is nearly a success with 90% of Siberia captured. European Troops Capture Moscow and St. Petersburg. Turkey Pushes through the Caucasus and capture Novograd and Stalingrad. Russia capitulates before any nukes can be fired. November 2018-January 2019 Beijing is captured by the Allied Forces and China Surrenders. Peace treaty The Countries that are included in the Treaty are: USA, EU, Ukraine, Belarus, Russian, Sweden, Finland, China, India, Pakistan, Iran, Iraq, Israel, Saudi Arabia, Vietnam, Thailand, Indonesia, Philippines, Australia, New Zealand, Mexico, Central America, Canada, Brazil, North Korea, and South Korea. 1st. USA Annexes Mexico and Canada and Central America joins them. 2. The Republic of Korea annexes the Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea. 3. Vietnam acquires large amounts of land in southern China and becomes a democracy. 4. India annexes Pakistan and ge t their claimed lands in China. 5. Tibet, Manchuria and East Turkmenistan gain independence. 6. Russia is broken up into several countries including: Siberia, Caucasus, Muscovy, Kaliningrad, etc. 7. China becomes a republic. 8. 70% of the Russian economy is given to the countries that helped but didn't get any land. 9. The Newly Russian States may not Form until 2100 C.E 10. China must demilitarize like Japan and Germany 11. Germany and Japan are allow to rebuild their armies to a certain extent. Such as: Active Troops: 500k and ETC 12.Israel occupies a part of eastern Iran. Iraq, Saudi Arabia and Turkey gets land. 13. War torn countries are aided and fixed as UN focus. Casualties American: 2.2 Million Mexican: 900k Chinese: 18.3 Million Indian: 21 Million (more due to nuclear radiation) Russian: 8.6 Million North Korean: 7.1 Million South Korean: 9.5 Million Europeans: 12.5 Million Canadian: 120,000 Brazilian and Central American: 50k Vietnam: 4.1 Million Oceanic: 100,000 Taiwanese: 2.3 Million Japanese: 500,000 Iranian: 5.4 Million Arabian, Israeli, Iraqi: 3.5 Million Turkish: 1.1 Million Pakistani: 8.8 Million Category:Wars Category:Korea Category:South Korea Category:North Korea